


Night Out

by LdyBastet



Series: The Perks of Being Aoi [2]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Dirty Talk, Facial, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi feels abandoned by his friends and goes to a new bar to pout, and meets someone who recognises him... (Sequel to Fanboy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Fanboy, and written as a gift to pet_akira. I used the prompt dirty talk from my 2014 seasonofkink card as inspiration. Beta by misumaru ♥.

Aoi sighed and put the phone down. Not even one of his friends or fellow band members had agreed to go out and have a beer or five. Uruha was working on a song, Kazuki was away on tour, Mizuki was visiting his parents, and the rest hadn't replied, so Aoi had to assume they were also either busy or not in the mood. Unless there was a party somewhere that he hadn't been invited to. Aoi frowned, then decided his friends wouldn't do that to him.

Being alone was the perfect time for doing something adventurous, though, so Aoi found himself a different bar, one where he wouldn't be recognised, one where he didn't go to drink almost every week... 

The place was nice enough, nothing fancy. The lights were a little dimmed and the dark wood interior enhanced the relaxed atmosphere. It was still rather early in the evening, but there were already a few groups of office workers seated at the tables. Aoi walked up to the bar, and slid onto one of the stools, still letting his gaze wander around the place.

"Welcome, Sir. What can I get you?" 

Aoi turned to look at the bartender who'd addressed him. "Uh... just a beer." He saw that the young man looked a little bit surprised. It couldn't be his order, surely. It was common enough. Did the guy recognise him? It wasn't like he had pink hair anymore, though...

"Asahi Premium, right?" the bartender asked with a smile, and Aoi got a little worried. Had he been here before and forgotten about it? He supposed it could have happened, but how much beer must he have had to get that kind of complete blackout?

"Yeah... thank you." Aoi lifted the foamy glass to his lips and took a sip. 

More customers showed up, ordering, and Aoi took the opportunity to study the bartenders. The older man was your regular type of straight-faced bartender, but he did smile and talk to a few of the others at the bar, probably regulars. The younger one, though... There was actually something about him that made Aoi think he'd seen him before, but where? The guy wasn't bad-looking. He had some uneven haircut going on that made Aoi think that he probably styled it differently outside work, glasses, and a lip ring.

The lip ring did strike a chord, though. Not that piercings were terribly unusual these days, especially among the younger crowd, but it still looked familiar. Aoi shrugged. He met so many people all the time – roadies, tech guys, camera crews, journalists, fans...

There was some commotion at one of the tables, and Aoi watched as a slightly drunk gentleman's drink was wiped off the table and the floor. The glass shards were soon gone, and a new drink in front of him, and everything went back to normal. "Can I get you another one, Aoi-san?" 

Aoi quickly turned back to look at the bartender. Well, that settled that issue. He'd been recognised. "Sure, why not." He nodded and fished out his cigarettes and lighter from his pocket.

"You don't recognise me, do you?" the bartender asked as he poured the beer for Aoi.

"You got me there," Aoi admitted. "We have met before, haven't we?"

"Twice. Outside a live house, and again in a hotel bar. I gave you my number..." 

"Oh." Aoi remembered now. The cute fanboy who'd sucked him off under the table! With Uruha sitting right next to Aoi, watching. He grinned at the bartender, noting the flush on his cheeks. "We've definitely met, then. You look different now."

"Yeah... well, work."

Aoi nodded. At least the owner of the bar was open-minded enough to hire a kid with a piercing. Aoi sipped his beer, thinking back to the previous encounter. It had been a pretty good blowjob as far as he could remember. "I didn't know you worked here, um...." 

"Takeru."

"Right, Takeru-kun." Aoi couldn't help but look at Takeru's mouth.

"I know. I started not so long ago." Takeru smiled, served drinks to another customer, then returned to Aoi. "Aoi-san..." He hesitated and his gaze flicked to the sides, to make sure no one could hear him. "My shift ends in 30 minutes..."

"Is that an invitation?" Aoi winked and finished his beer. He knew he shouldn't get involved with fans, but what the hell. It wasn't really like that anymore, right? He was picking up a bartender who just happened to also be a fan. Besides, the guy was cute, was willing to give head, and none of Aoi's friends, with or without benefits, wanted to spend time with him tonight. When Takeru gave him a shy nod, he tapped his glass. "Okay. Give me another one."

Forty minutes, two beers, one bowl of edamame, and three cigarettes later, Aoi and Takeru left the bar together. Takeru had just taken a few minutes to get changed into more casual clothes than he'd been wearing while he was behind the bar. "I live rather close," Takeru said quietly, shooting a glance in Aoi's direction. "We could go there..?"

"Hey, you don't live with your parents or anything like that, right?" Even in his current, drunk state, Aoi was aware that it was one thing to have Uruha walk in on him getting a blowjob, but the guy's mum or dad doing it would be entirely different and potentially very dangerous. 

Takeru laughed. "No. No, I moved out years ago. It's not big or fancy, but it's my own place."

"Ah good! Then no one will come running to your rescue when I make you moan loudly." 

Takeru blushed furiously at Aoi's words. "I-- um... no."

Only a few minutes later, they entered a grey and rundown building with the paint flaking off the railings. Aoi had seen many of those before and knew what to expect when he stepped through the door to Takeru's apartment. It was small and the walls were bare, the floor worn and the kitchen corner had a leaking faucet. Of course. Aoi wondered if that was some kind of unwritten rule for this kind of place, that the landlord refuse to fix the dripping. It was there to drive you mad, until you somehow started finding the sound reassuring. 

"Well, this is how I live."

"It's not bad," Aoi said. "I've lived in similar places. You know, before we got big."

"I don't have anything to offer you," Takeru said sheepishly. "I didn't expect this."

Aoi turned to face Takeru. "Oh, but you do." Takeru looked confused. "You have yourself." Aoi leered at him and watched as his cheeks turned red again. "And you," he stepped closer to Takeru, "have already offered that to me."

For a moment, Takeru looked remarkably like a deer caught in the headlights, then he nodded and reached out to slide his hand down Aoi's arm. With a loose grip on Aoi's wrist, he stepped over to the other side of the room, where he had a futon laid out on the floor. As soon as they sat down on it, Aoi pushed Takeru onto his back. 

"More comfortable than kneeling under a table, isn't it?" he said, looking down at him.

Takeru nodded and put his hand on Aoi's chest. "Yes," he whispered, and he sounded so awestruck and innocent that Aoi had to smile. 

Aoi pushed Takeru's shirt up to reveal his stomach and a bit of his chest, and once again, Takeru blushed. "Aoi-san..."

"I just want to look at you," Aoi said, then leaned down to kiss him, teasing the lip ring with his tongue, while moving one hand up over Takeru's smooth stomach. Takeru whimpered into Aoi's mouth, and his body trembled under his hand. Aoi slid his hand in under the shirt, heading for one of Takeru's nipples, and when he found it, he brushed his fingers over it, making it harden under his touch. When he pinched it lightly, Takeru responded by squirming and moaning, clearly enjoying it. 

Aoi pulled lightly at the lip ring with his lips as he broke the kiss, and then shoved Takeru's shirt up more and dove down to lick the other nipple, causing Takeru to cry out softly and arch up. "You're sensitive, aren't you?" Aoi mumbled, enjoying driving this shy little thing crazy with arousal. He moved over to the first nipple, teasing that with his tongue too, sucking on it and even giving it a little bite. 

"Oh god, Aoi-san..." Takeru whimpered. His hands were scrambling over Aoi's shoulders, then one of them found its way to Aoi's crotch, and started rubbing it. "Please...?"

"Hmm? You want my cock?" Aoi asked, looking at Takeru's flushed face. "Want to suck me off again?"

"Yes..." Takeru's fingers traced the outline of Aoi's hard cock through the fabric.

Aoi sat back, and Takeru was on his knees quickly, opening Aoi's trousers. Aoi raised himself up enough to push them down, along with his underwear, and his cock sprang out eagerly. "I think it remembers your mouth," Aoi joked, making Takeru blush.

"Aoi-san!" Takeru mumbled, obviously embarrassed, as he took off his glasses and then leaned down to lick at the tip. Last time, the table had hidden everything from Aoi's eyes, but now he could see everything Takeru was doing, see how his tongue moved over his length, swirled around the ridge of the head, teased the slit... Then Takeru took him between his lips and squinted up at Aoi as he slowly moved down, taking more and more of his cock into his mouth.

"Feels good," Aoi said, his breath speeding up. Takeru might be shy, but damn, he was good at sucking cock, Aoi thought. Encouraged by Aoi's words, Takeru bobbed his head, letting Aoi's slide in and out of his mouth at a lazy, even pace. The lip ring added a little extra sensation, and Takeru moved so that it didn't glide over the same spot every time. 

The suction and the wet heat made Aoi moan, and he leaned back on his arms, pushing his hips up a little every time Takeru moved down. Takeru's soft moans joined Aoi's as he slurped and licked on Aoi's hard cock, obviously enjoying what he was doing. Aoi let out a little growl and pushed Takeru back onto his back on the futon. At first, Takeru looked surprised, but then he turned his head and opened his mouth as Aoi knelt next to his face, resuming his sucking.

"Fuck," Aoi groaned, burying one hand in Takeru's hair to urge him on. "Suck me... Eat that cock..." He was fascinated that someone who acted so innocently and blushed so easily could be so eager. Aoi moved his hand down over Takeru's chest, pushing the shirt up again to tease and pinch his nipples for a bit, before continuing down. The boy was so hot, his low-slung jeans tented at the front. Aoi managed to get them open with only one hand, and slid it inside, making Takeru gasp and buck up, meeting only smooth skin with just a hint of stubble. 

"Well, fuck me, you're shaved," Aoi said, grinning and giving silent praise to the fashion gods for making it necessary for hot little guys to shave to be able to wear some trousers without being indecent. Takeru whimpered around Aoi's cock in response and his cheeks were blazing red again. Aoi took Takeru's cock in his hand and swiped his thumb over the head, wet with precome. "You're so hard," he whispered to Takeru, feeling positively evil for talking dirty to him, but enjoying it too much to stop himself. "You like sucking my cock, don't you?" Takeru nodded and made little sounds of pleasure. "Mm, I can feel it... I'm going to come soon. Your mouth feels so fucking good. Do you want it all over your face? Yeah, I think you do..." With every little dirty phrase he uttered, Aoi worked on Takeru's cock, twisting his hand and teasing his thumb over the head, until Takeru was gasping and sucking Aoi so deeply that he almost choked. "You're close too..."

Takeru just whimpered when Aoi pulled out of his mouth to take his cock in his hand. A few fast strokes later, Aoi moaned loudly and shot his load over Takeru's face and lips. As soon as he'd finished, Aoi sped up the strokes on Takeru's cock, and it took only seconds before Takeru came as well, white streaks of come spattering over Aoi's hand and his own stomach. 

Aoi looked around for tissues or something, and saw a box at the other end of the futon. He grabbed a few and wiped his hand clean first, then started removing his come from Takeru's face. "Oh god," Takeru whispered, almost inaudible. 

"It was good, right?" Aoi asked with a grin and handed Takeru some tissues to finish cleaning up. Takeru just smiled shyly, wiping his stomach clean, and collapsed back onto the futon. 

Aoi found his cigarettes and held up the package. "Is it okay if I smoke?" Takeru nodded, pointing at an empty ashtray on the floor by the window. Aoi pulled it close, lit his cigarette and laid down on his side next to Takeru. 

"You're amazing," Takeru said softly. "Everything you do..."

Aoi grinned. "Like making you moan and writhe and come?"

Takeru blushed and looked away. "Yeah, that too. You enjoy making me blush, don't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Aoi replied, taking a drag from the cigarette and watched the smoke rise towards the ceiling. "You're cute when you're embarrassed, and I think you get horny from hearing me say things like that."

"Or it's the sound of your voice," Takeru mumbled, clearly on the verge of falling asleep.

Aoi finished his cigarette, watching Takeru doze off. The buzz from earlier had lessened, but he was still not quite sober, and he was also wide awake. It was probably better that way, Aoi decided and sat up. If he left now, he wouldn't have to face the awkwardness of breakfast and the possibility of Takeru being even more smitten with him after this...

He stood to pull up his underwear and trousers, and then leaned down to pull the blanket over Takeru. As he did so, a wallet fell off the futon. Aoi realised it must have fallen out of Takeru's jeans as he was squirming around. As he picked it up to put it somewhere Takeru would see it, a card fell out. It was Takeru's health insurance card... and curiously, the date of birth listed was not at all what Aoi had expected. If the numbers were correct and his brain still capable of math, this made Takeru over 25, with a year or two to spare.

"Huh? You don't look it, kid," Aoi mumbled as he put the card and the wallet on the floor, next to Takeru's head. Moving silently to the genkan, he picked up his jacket and then put on his shoes. He checked so he had all his possessions with him – phone, wallet, cigarettes, lighter – then slipped out of the door.

He'd barely closed it when his phone beeped, announcing he had a text message. It was from Mizuki, letting Aoi know that he'd just got back into town, and asking if he still at home and wanted to go have a drink. Aoi checked the time; it was just past midnight, so there were plenty of hours left until morning. He sent a reply to Mizuki saying he was on his way, deciding against saying he hadn't been at home. No need to tell people about his little indiscretion, after all. Last time he'd taken up Takeru's offer, Uruha had teased him about it for a whole month.

Aoi turned onto the street and headed for his usual hangout, ready for new adventures...


End file.
